Percy? A god?
by JulissaLikesUnicorns
Summary: What if Percy didn't get a choice and was made a god? What happened with percabeth?


**Hi guys, so i decided to discontinue Wise Girl's 'Goode' Year. I don't think i was doing a very good job in that story. Anywho, i've just decided to do this one-shot. it's just a random idea that popped into my head this morning. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

* * *

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. the room was silent except for the cackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me-all gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then i knelt at my father's feet.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still don't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will be granted a gift, the greatest gift the gods could give to a mortal. You will become a god."

What? Me? A _god_?

I stood there frozen, I couldn't believe what i was hearing. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. I will make you immortal. Then i will have to put up with you forever"

The gods all nodded, I turned around and saw Annabeth trying hard not to meet my eyes. I felt like my heart was shattering seeing her like this. I turned back to see the gods, Athena had a face that looked quite triumphant.

"What would you like to be the god of?" Zeus said. I thought of this, what _did_ I want to be the god of? I thought of all the demigods clumped into the Hermes cabin, the ones with sad expressions because they hadn't been claimed yet. Then i had it. "I want to be the god of demigods, the ones that are unclaimed and unaccepted." I glanced at Nico as I said the last part.

"Very well, Perseus," Zeus said.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and a golden glow surrounded me. I heard gasps and saw my ripped, bloodied, and monster-dust covered clothes transformed into khaki cargo pants and a blue shirt. Okay, I thought, so I guess a god _does _have to look presentable.

"Hail Perseus, Protector of the Unclaimed, and Unwanted." Zeus's voice boomed all around the room. Everyone immediately bowed. I was put back down. I felt different, my senses seemed sharper and i felt.. well, powerful. Everyone was still bowing when, of course, Dionysus interrupted. "Yes, yes all hail Peter Johnson the god of brats like you. When are we starting the party?"

That seemed to snap everyone of their trance. quickly all the nymphs and some satyrs were putting up tables and the party started. I went to find Annabeth. When I found her, she was talking to Grover somewhat halfheartedly "Hey," I started. "Well, I'm going to go see how much damage was done to the trees in Central so see ya." Grover left. "Wow, so you're a god now," Annabeth said, " A seaweed brained god, but a god." I laughed and she smiled, although i knew her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Look Annabeth, I have to tell you something," I started but then some satyrs and campers came to congratulate me. The party went on, i then remembered i had to send a signal to my mom. She is probably freaking out right now. Well I'm a god now, i thought, so might as well try out the new godly powers. I willed the whole Empire State building to turn blue. I hope she got the message, I thought. Throughout the party, I tried to get to Annabeth with no such luck.

* * *

I was getting the hang of these new godly powers, after a few tries and a accidental trip to London, i finally flashed in to Camp-Half Blood. I walked towards the beach and i saw her, she was looking out into the ocean, beautiful as ever. I walked up to her and decided this was the time. I sat next to her and she looked at me with her grey eyes i once found intimidating.. well I still do. "Back so soon?" she said. "Well i do have something important to tell you, Wise Girl." I responded. "Well what is this so called important thing that you need to tell me?"

I looked at her, I could see hurt in her eyes, but I needed to do this. I gently tilted her head towards be and kissed her with all the love i could muster. I love her. I loved my best friend.

She stood there shocked for a second, but she kissed me back with the same force. After a while of this, we pulled back. "I love you, Wise Girl." I told her. "Me too, Seaweed Brain, I love you too." She responded, "But this can't happen, you're a god now," she continued, sadness evident in her voice.

Hurt. That's what I felt. Then out of the blue, I thought of Dionysus and his beloved Ariadne, and I got an idea.

I turned to Annabeth and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Would you, if you could, marry me?" Her eyes widened, "What?" "Would you marry me if you could?" I responded, determination in my voice. "Yes, yes I would." she responded simply. I grinned widely, she was still confused when i said, "I'll be right back" Before she could protest, I flashed into Olympus. Zeus was at his throne along with the other Olympians when i said, "Lord Zeus, I would like to inform you that I will get married." Confusion aroused all around the throne room. "What?" Athena gasped, surely already knowing what my plan was."No!" she immediately said, "He plans to marry my daughter!"

"You cannot marry a mortal." said Zeus. "Yes, I can," I responded with determination, "Dionysus married Ariadne."

Silence. That's what i heard. Athena glared at the floor, knowing that my point was proven.

Zeus sighed, "Very well Perseus, bring her forth."

Annabeth flashed into the throne room, "Percy, what's going on?"

I grinned and said, "We are getting married."

* * *

**So yea, There it is. My first one-shot. I'm sorry if it was bad, it was sort of just an idea that popped in my head :p**

**The first part was from ****_The Last Olympian. _****Anyways yea sorry for any grammar/spelling errors I try my best to correct those.**

**Well bye!**

**Meow.**


End file.
